Hitherto, in order to enhance the designability of a tire, it has been known that a tire label has been attached to the surface of a sidewall portion of the tire. After attaching the tire label, the surface of the tire repeatedly undergoes great deformation during tire running. Therefore, the tire label is required to have high conformability to the deformation. Conformability means that the base material undergoes expansion and contraction in synchrony with deformation of the base material, without causing cracks due to the deformation (hereinafter, the same). Furthermore, since the tire is used outdoors, it is required that peeling between layers due to temperature change, rainfall, or the like does not occur.
In order to solve such a problem, there is proposed a tire label formed by disposing a paint layer on the surface of a base material and laminating a transparent cover layer to cover the paint layer, the base material layer and the cover layer being formed of an elastic material, in which the hardness of the elastic material forming the base material layer is 20 to 70 according to JIS K6253 and the hardness of the elastic material forming the cover layer is 20 to 100 (refer to Patent Document 1). According to the tire label disclosed in Patent Document 1, it is possible to achieve high conformability to deformation during tire running and to prevent peeling between layers due to temperature change, rainfall, or the like.                (Patent Document 1) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2009-280070        